VeggieTales in the House
VeggieTales in the House is an American computer-animated television series produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation. It takes place before VeggieTales, a Christian-themed film series, featuring anthropomorphic vegetables. The series was executive produced by Doug TenNapel. The series premiered on Netflix on November 26, 2014. Three seasons of the series have been ordered, consisting of a total of 75 22-minute episodes. The two creators of the traditional VeggieTales series from 1993, reprise their voices of the characters: Phil Vischer reprises the voices of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape and Mike Nawrocki reprises the voices of Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude Pea. Tress MacNeille does the voices of Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot, and Junior Asparagus, replacing Megan Murphy, Cydney Trent, and Lisa Vischer respectively. Rob Paulsen, who voiced many other cartoon characters such as Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory, Brick and Boomer in The Powerpuff Girls, and Carl Wheezer in the Jimmy Neutron series, also does the voice of Ichabeezer, the only regular character that was not brought over from the original VeggieTales (therefore replacing Mr. Nezzer). Characters 'Main characters' * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer) – One of the main characters of VeggieTales, he is best friends and roommates with Larry the Cucumber. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. He is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times. Like Larry, he enjoys watching Plantasaurus and UltraVeggie. * Larry the Cucumber (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) – Best friends and roommate with Bob the Tomato, Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and energetic child-like personality. He also loves stinky foods (sardines, stinky cheese, etc.) and enjoys monster movies like "Plantasaurus VS. UltraVeggie". * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Good friends with Bob and Larry, she often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice when ever they get into a fight or face personal problems. She works part time at Pa Grape's store. * Laura Carrot (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – A sweet and charming girl who is friends with Bob and Larry, she and Junior are often over joyed by many different things in their town like shadow puppets, puppies, and Baseball. Is also bestfriends with Junior the Asparagus. *'Junior Asparagus' (Voiced By Tress MacNeille) Is Laura Carrot's best friend he and Laura are very good at baseball and shadow puppets *'Pa Grape' (Voiced By Phil Vischer)- A wise old green grape, he runs a corner store called pa's corner store. He often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends when needed. * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd - Both are two brothers that live together. They don't do a whole lot, but they do enjoy helping others when they're needed. They often like to eat a lot too. Jimmy (voiced by Phil Vischer) is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) is the slightly intelligent and quiet one, he often says a few words. But in the episode "Laura at Bat" he was able to talk in complete sentences while announcing the baseball game Laura carrot and Junior asparagus played. 'Recurring characters' * The French Peas- Jean-Claude and Phillipe are two peas that are brothers. (Jean-Claude is voiced by Mike Nawrocki Phillipe is voiced by Phil Vischer) * Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – Ichabeezer lives in the house with Bob and Larry, and he is grumpy and has a gruff voice. He is often seen engaging any public activity. Often gets caught up in the zany schenagians especially when he gets pulled around by his dog. He is a replacement for Mr. Nezzer. * Madame Blueberry (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – A female blueberry, she's famous for winning various contests and events around town such as karaoke, pie Baking, etc. * Mr. Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer) – A Hispanic gourd, he works around town and sells various items. * Mayor Archibald the Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer) – is British Mayor of the town the veggies live in, often acts as judge/impartial third party when ever something is wrong. 'Minor characters' * Tom Celeriac (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – A celebrity that appears in various media the veggies watch. * Granny Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer) * Corn Man (voiced by Phil Vischer) * Rooney the Olive Dog (voiced by Phil Vischer) – Ichabeezer's dog who is an olive. Episodes The series premiered on November 26, 2014, when the first five episodes were released. External links *Official website *Official website at Netflix *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3692064/ VeggieTales in the House] at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:VeggieTales in the House